White noise
by omgomgomgOMFG
Summary: Tentative title. two lonley people meet over a bowl of ramen. Would they ever become friend even after a rough start? Can they save eachother? some cursing. drama. might turn sasunaru. possible ooc depending on the reader.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: okay, my other fic died. I'm sorry. I may continue it later if I feel like some crack time though.

this one is new. please review?

Disclaimer: all Naruto related things belong to the author of the manga, not the author of the fanfic

starrt.

It was horrible. Everything about it was horrible. The people, the work, the atmosphere, the fucking concrete under his shoes. It was all completely horrible.

"No really, today fucking sucks." a few faces turned to glare at the walking blonde as he shamelessly cursed out loud, but he paid them no mind and continued walking.

He was currently on his way to his one haven, the local ramen shop where he could hopefully talk the owner into giving him one last free bowl before his bill was due.

"It's not my fault... ugh." He shoved his hands into his faded orange hoodie and sighed. Today he had just not been in the mood to get in a fight with a teacher and get a three hour detention. It was the teachers fault anyway. If anyone had actually looked at the math, he had gotten a 78 on the test, not a 48.

"Stupid teachers out to get me... ha, well good. Less I need to worry about."

He reached the ramen shop half an hour before closing time, which was good, there was less chatter going on.

The blonde pushed the door open as loudly as he could so he wouldn't have to verbally announce his presence, and luckily it succeeded.

"Ah, Naruto... Come to pay your bill?" the large man behind the counter asked. He was one of he few who was never accusatory towards the blonde, and would never realize just how appreciated that was.

"I'm afraid not sir... they keep giving me detentions days I'm supposed to work, so I'm never gonna get enough money... I'm kind of close though. Halfway there... Ehe..."

"Well better than nothing..." the man looked around the shop for a moment and turned back to Naruto when he realized it was empty. "How about a free bowl tonight. A Christmas gift. Hmmm?"

"... Seriously? Uhm, wow, okay... Thank you so much."

Naruto sat at one of the barstools as his bowl of ramen was being prepared. He really couldn't believe the kindness of the old man. "Kindness..." He mumbled under his breath. It's something he guessed he wasn't used to.

As the blonde was waiting for his bowl another customer walked quietly in to the shop. He or she, Naruto couldn't tell, had there face covered with a dark blue hood and looked rather suspicious because of it. The blonde looked from the side of his eye as the person sat three barstools from his left.

"Can I get you anything?"

Naruto jumped. Apparently the old man heard the door open and came back out to get the others order.

"Yes... One bowl of miso please."

Okay so it was definitely male.

"Coming right up... yours will be out in a minute Naruto.

"Thank you."

Naruto sighed and turned to the other waiting. He looked... Young... he couldn't exactly tell from the hood but he certainly didn't give off an old vibe... but then he'd be around Naruto's age and he had never seen him before. The blonde sighed again and turned to stare at the counter. "Stupid..." he mumbled under his breath.

"What is?" the other snapped. Naruto jumped. No one ever replied to his mumbles.

"Nothing! ... Just everything. Eeh..." Oops.

The other hummed a short response and looked ahead again. Naruto sighed and was close to angsting but the old man brought his gift ramen out.

"Ah! Thank you so much!"

"I promise you, it's no problem. But you need to get your billed paid... by... new years."

"New years!?" Naruto's stomach growled. "Fine, fine. Ramen time!" the blonde began stuffing his face with more noodles than he could chew. It was an interesting site for the other two in the shop.

"Right well," The old man turned to the other, "just a minute and yours will be out..."

"Thanks..."

Naruto was grinning into his noodles. "This sure as hell is the right way to cheer up after such a bad day!" he continued to eat the noodles until they were gone. When he was done he sat back and rubbed his stomach, but became apprehensive. he wasn't exactly ready to leave yet. Luckily though he found and excuse. he felt a pair of eyes staring at him, and who could it be but the other boy in the shop?

"Hey, do you want something?" The blonde turned to the other to see his hood fallen off and jaw slightly slack. it didn't suit the overall face though. He looked like he was normally very professional.

"... how much do you owe here?"

"Well let's see... since last time I've paid about fifty bowls... four dollars a bowl... two hundred dollars about... why?"

"You eat... horribly."

"What!?" Naruto's face dropped. That didn't really fit with what was being discussed in the conversation. "I eat fast but I maintain my manners!"

"No... You don't."

Naruto glared. He didn't need to be chastised for his eating habits of all things.

"And I suppose you eat with such grace and dignity that women bow down and say 'oooh wow, look at this man and his beautiful un-manly like eating habits! He is so awesome'"

The other grinned, "Sadly, yes."

"Oh fuck you." Naruto jumped off his barstool, deciding not to wait to thank the old man once more and left the shop.

"What an asshole... fuck." The blonde was now walking in basic darkness, only lit by the street lights on his sides. It was a pretty place at night somehow, with the lighting and moon. it made everything look surreal, compared to the annoying activity of everyday life. Yes, the city of Konoha was much prettier at night.

Not to long after beginning to walk, Naruto reached his apartment. it was run down but still looked really pretty from the outside, with that same surreal lighting Konoha managed to pull off.

The blonde struggled to unlock the overused door but it managed and he pushed it in. He hated coming home for the soul reason that no one was ever there and there was never any noise. Just pure untouched silence.

Naruto shuffled his feet loudly walking in to the apartment and put the lights on tentatively. he was always paranoid there _would_ be someone there, but not someone welcome. Once again there was no one when he turned on the lights. Only his stuff.

Naruto sighed and started talking to himself again about how shitty the day was and how tomorrow had better be better, or else. He threw himself on his old brown couch and put some music on with the remote control so he could stop talking to himself. It came on quietly, like it was set to, just to provide some white noise for the blonde to fall asleep to.

He could've always gone to his designated bedroom, but that always seemed worse.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hoo... fast pointless update. Whatever, this is either gonna turn into a friendship fic or a shounen-ai fic... dunno which yet. But one of em. Ahhaa. This may seem OOC to some people, but this is my interpretation of the characters. Besides they still could change later to there more typical personalities.

Disclaimer: all Naruto things belong to the author of the manga.

The sun began to rise once more in Konoha and the flurry of activity began just like every other day. The people of the town tried to make it different by decorating for the holidays, but it didn't change them or what lied beneath the sparkling tinfoil.

Blue eyes fluttered open as the sun hit them, trained to always wake with the sun. The ears matching the eyes were greeted with the buzz of static.

"Ugh... what... left the music on again... crap." The orange clad blonde rolled off of the couch and face down onto the floor. "Ow..."

Naruto sighed. He wasn't sure if he was angry or depressed at the moment. But either way he wasn't looking forward to school. Unfortunately for him though, he wasn't aloud to take a day off unless he was half dead. All because of missing too many days last year ad having no "responsible adults" in the household.

He got up from the floor and sighed again, deciding to at least change hoodies for the day. He definitely wasn't gonna switch jeans, but at least the hoodie. He exchanged the worn orange one for a black one with orange buckles. It was much less faded than the other that was used much more often than it should've been.

"Mmm, yeah, I should eat." he shuffled with the static into the small on person kitchen. There was no refrigerator, only a few cabinets, a sink, and a microwave. From one of the cabinets the blonde pulled a ramen up and measuring cup. It wasn't as good as the shop ramen, but it definitely worked.

He poured the tap water into the measuring cup and looked at his reflection being distorted in the water. It was disturbing to look at for very long.

It took three minutes for the water to be hot enough. Three minutes of purely "nothing time". Naruto set his head against the microwave and counted the times the cup spinned. It took eighteen long, long spins before the buzzer went off.

"Why is breakfast worth _that?"_ he asked himself as he sat on the floor to eat his meal. His house had very little of what was required. He had no fridge, no table or chairs, no TV, no computer... the only unnecessary thing he had was a stereo. But that was a necessity more or less to the blonde.

It was seven o' clock when Naruto finally decided to leave. It gave him half an hour to get to school. Plenty of time for a walk straight to, but that was never fun.

A walk through the shops was in order this morning. Even if he couldn't buy anything, it was still fun to look at all the things.

The blonde walked into the local comic book shop. Most people would consider him too old for comics but he loved them anyway. And there was only on kid in the shop! How lucky. Naruto ran straight for the back and picked up the most recent of his favorite series. It was getting very intense in recent chapters and he couldn't wait to read it. He sat in a corner hoping to hide from the cashier at the front but he didn't look like he would do anything even if he noticed.

"So... you like 'One' too..." Naruto jumped a foot in the air thinking he had been caught before he realized what was said to him. He turned around to see the same black hooded boy he saw last night at the ramen shop.

"You?! What are you doing, stalking me?"

"Uh, no. I'm just in here. Possibly for the same reason as you."

"To stay away from school as long as possible?"

"Pretty much." The other smirked and pulled his hood off revealing a mass of spikey black hair and deep black eyes.

"You sure like black don't you?" Naruto sneered at the boy as he came closer to him and picked up another comic book from the same series.

"Maybe. You seem to like orange a lot."

Naruto faulted. He wasn't expecting that. "Yeah and?"

"So why are you commenting on my color?"

The blonde decided to give up at this point. "Yeah okay. Good point... Hmm. You're around my age. Why don't I know you from school?"

The other turned and stared directly at the other. He seemed sad too, which was odd. No one ever seemed truly sad to Naruto.

"I'm home schooled I guess. They... yeah. I'm home schooled."

"Why?" Naruto decided to persist, curious why this was such a bad thing.

"I don't know. I wish I wasn't though." The dark haired one put down his book and looked at the floor, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Is there a reason?"

"Of course there is. But that's long and angst-filled, and no one wants to deal with that."

The blonde snorted at the comment, seeing something more in it. "_Life _is long and angst-filled."

The other laughed. "Yeah, really. That knowledge doesn't stop it from hurting though."

There was a silence between the two boys. Both were confused as to how they began talking about such a thing with a total stranger.

"No... Hey, what's your name again?" Naruto decided to break the odd silence.

"Uchiha Sasuke. You?"

"Uzumaki Naruto..."

Another silence gripped the two. Naruto suddenly became aware of how late he was going to be to class and sighed.

"Well I'm gonna be late... maybe we'll meet another time hmm?"

"Yeah maybe... wait... maybe we could go for another bowl of ramen?" This time Sasuke sighed. "I really don't enjoy eating with my family, and most kids in the high school don't realize I exist so..."

Naruto stared at his possible new friend. He felt odd in a situation where someone actually _desired_ his company.

"Yeah that'd be fucking awesome! ... Ah... wait. I kinda don't have any source of money at the moment... it's all going to bills..."

The other looked confused for a minute before moving on. "Oh that's fine, I can pay."

"If you're sure..." Naruto felt so awkward accepting this kindness. It _actually_ felt like his rib cage was expanding as the planning wore on.

"Definitely. So, six thirty again?"

"Okay." Naruto smiled with his fox smile. "Thank you. See you later then!"

"Bye..."

Naruto walked to school happy for once. He had always hoped to come across a good person, and this one... Sasuke, maybe they could be friends?


End file.
